me enamore de ti,2d
by oveliscoovelisco
Summary: 2d dice una pequeña mentirita para que los demas le crean,para que vaya a uno de sus mejores viajes de su vida,pero el alcohol le hace una buena jugada y desde ahí empieza todo
1. Chapter 1

Los integrantes de gorillaz después de arreglar las cosas en plastic beach decidieron ir a la caza donde murdoc que había banda se alojo.y tiempo paso lentamente unmespara que sus vidas vuelvan a ser los que eran,hasta que 2-d decidiera tomarse unas vacaciones durante una semana,a murdoc no le importo,a russel le parecía extraño y a noodle no le gusto mucho la idea.2-d estaba alistando su maleta,y noodle no puedo evitar entrar a su habitación de 2-d y hacerle un interrogatorio

-noodle:¿A dónde iras?

-2-d:ire a darme un descanso

-noodle:iras tu solo?

2-d: si,necesito un tiempo a solas,un tiempo para pensar,en un sitio muy tranquilo

Noodle:¿Cuándo vendrás?

2-d:ya se los dije,dentro de una semana

Noodle:¿te aburriste de nosotros?

2d:no,jamas,ustedes son como mi familia,jamas los dejaría

Noodle:¿te aburriste de mi?

Al escuchar eso,2-d acaricia la cabeza de noodle para consolarla

2-d:jamas diría eso nodds,solo saldré de viaje

Noodle: todos te vamos a extrañar

2-d:dudo que todos J , creo que murdoc será la ecepcion.-2-d se estaba rascándose la cabeza

Noodle:o talves es porque el te golpea mucho.-dijo mientras veía algunos moretones chiquito que tenia 2-d

2-d:…no,yo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo J

Noodle: entonces…¿Por qué te vas?

2-d:ya te lo dije,necesito un tiempo para pensar,sobre lo que paso

Russel entro ala habitación de 2-d para hablar mientras que 2-d estaba equipando su maleta

Russel: bro,¿estas seguro que todavía quieres irte?

Noodle: russ. dile que no se vaya

2-d:si,traeré algunos recuerdos,no se preocupen

Russel:no ha pasado una mes completo desde que nos alojamos en este lugar

2-d:lo se,por eso necesito vacaciones,necesito un poco de tiempo desde que estuve en plastic beach

Russel:¿por lo menos no quieres desayunar antes de irte?

Noodle:russ¡…

2-d:si,un desayuno estaría bien,gracial russ

Murdoc entra y de una patada hace volar la puerta de 2-d

Murdoc: mas vale que vuelvas o nosotros iremos a buscarte y golpearte hasta quedar muerto¡,me escuchaste

2-d:si-si-te prometo que estaré de regreso pero no me golpees.-se cubría del miedo

Murdoc: muy bien,ahora vete a desayunar,y no vuelva hasta que pase la semana,¿entendiste?¡

2-d: s-si¡,

Murdoc: ahora,largo¡

2-d se fue al primer piso corriendo por su vida,mientras que murdoc se le queda mirando a noodle,noodle tenia una cara de deprimida.

Murdoc: oye mocosa,pasa algo que te molesta?

Noodle. pues algo que me moleste no lo creo,mas bien es tristeza, es 2-d,a estado actuando extraño en estos días

Murdoc. asi?,yo no lo note.-dijo murdoc mientras se agarraba el mentón

Noodle: ha estado evitándome,acaso hice algo malo?.-sentándose en la cama de 2-d

Murdoc: yo espero que no,porque si lo hico yo lo estrangularia con sus propios intestinos

Noodle: bueno…ya debe estar terminando de desayunar,vamos a darle su despedida.

Murdoc: si,vamos a verlo

Ambos bajaron hacia el primer piso,vieron que 2-d ya había terminado de comer,su cara estaba lleno de felicidad. despues de eso,fue hacia la puerta y russel fue el primero en decirle adiós

Russel: vuelve pronto d,te estaremos esperando.-le dio un abrazo a 2-d en forma de despedida

2-d:lo haré ,no se preocupen

Murdoc: mas te vale no escaparte idiota, porque te buscaremos y te traeremos a la fuerza.-le dio un buen puñetazo en el brazo de 2-d como despedida

2-d:jamas dejaría a mi familia

Murdoc: bah¡,no olvides traer algo de recuerdo

Noodle: tochi,cuídate mucho.-noodle lo abraza bien fuerte y 2-d lo acepta

2-d:me estas asfixiado nood.

Noodle: lo siento,pero me preocupo por ti

2-d:de los 3,tu era la que mas se preocupa por mi,y te lo agradezco.-le da un beso en la frente y agarra su maleta

Noodle se sonroja,pero 2-d no lo ve,ya que todavía seguían abrazándose

2-d: noodle?,ya vamos ya mas de 1 minuto abrazados,y mi vuelo sale en estos momentos mismo

Noodle:jjeje perdona,adiós

noodle puedo ver un ver la cara de 2-d que el tambien estaba rojo Después de eso,2-d se va corriendo a tomar un taxi y dirigirse al que la banda…

Murdoc;ahora que ese idiota se fue….yo pido su televiso¡

Noodle:murdoc¡

pido su consola de vídeo juegos¡

Noodle:hasta tu russ.

Russel:solo será hasta que el no este,luego lo pondremos como estaba,como si nada hubiera pasado.-dijo con una sonrisa

Murdoc:ja,me gusta como piensas viejo.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Russel:jaja,gracias

Noodle: ustedes si son lo peor.-dijo y después dio un suspiro como "que voy hacer con estos dos?"

MIENTRAS EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA 2-D

2-D: Haaa….(suspiro),por fin…un lugar donde puedo meditar,y relajarme.¡EN EL MEJOR CRUCERO QUE HAYA HABIDO EN LA VIDA¡

Coordinador:¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES ALA MEJOR SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE SUS VIDAS,LA ÚNICA REGLAS ES¡,¡NO HAY REGLAS¡

Todos:¡SIIIIIIIIII¡

2-D TUVO QUE DECIRLES UNA PEQUEÑA MENTIRITA PARA ESTAR EN LAS MEJORES VACACIONES DE SUS LA GENTE SE DIVERTÍAN EN GRANDE,UNOS ESTABAS EN LA PISCINA,OTROS ESTABAN EL LOS BARES,YA ERA LAS 10:00 PM DE LA NOCHE Y 2-D FUE Al BAR,DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN RATO 2-D ESTUVO PASADO DE COPAS,TANTO QUE PERDÍA LA CONSCIENCIA…LA GENTE EMPEZABA A SOSPECHAR DE QUE ESE ERA 2-D,YA QUE 2-D SE DISFRAZO UN PoCO PARA QUE NO LO RECONOZCAN,PERO ESTUVO MUY ALCOHÓLICO QUE SE QUITO SU GORRO Y SU LENTES DE SOL QUE CUBRÍA SUS OJOS

-oye ese no es ese 2-d,el de la banda gorillaz?.dijo uno de la multitud que pregunto a su compañero de alado

-creo que si,…men,es 2-d,¡2-d,esta en este crucero¡,

TODOS FUERON DONDE 2-D Y LA GENTE FUE A PEDIRLE UN AUTÓGRAFO.

2-d:que rayos..?,porque hay tanto ruido afuera.-se rascaba la cabeza y fue a ver

-es el,es 2-d,¡2-d¡,todos empezaron a gritar su apodo.

2-d:¿si?,¿Qué pasa?.2-d estaba muy perdido y tan alcoholizado que se dejo llevar

-Esto deberían saber todos,llamen a los que transmiten entrevistas en la tele..ahora

-si ahora voy..-dijo uno de la multitud

Dentro de unos minutos llegaron gente con sus micrófonos y una cámara y empezaron con una entrevista a en vivo ,lo transmitían en televisión.

Entrevistadora:es algo magnifico encontrar a alguien famoso como usted en un lugar como este

2-d:gracias...supongo

 ***MIENTRAS QUE EN LA CASA DE GORILLAZ***

MURDOC y RUSSEL ESTABA EN LA SALA DONDE ESTABAN VIENDO TELEVISIÓN,MURDOC ESTABA CON EL CONTROL REMOTO CAMBIANDO LOS CANALES RÁPIDAMENTE,PARECIERA COMO SINO HUBIERA NADA QUE VER

Murdoc: que asco,no hay nada bueno que ver.

Russel: sigue buscando viejo,siempre hay un canal donde sale algo interesante

Murdoc:¡¿pero acaso no ves?¡,¿no ves que no hay nada que-

Murdoc se detuvo en un canal donde hacían una entrevista a 2-d.

Murdoc: pero que mier…?,¡NOODLE, 2D ESTA EN TELEVISIÓN¡,baja rápido

Al escuchar eso noodle bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a 2d en una entrevista medio raro,los 3 se quedaron boquiabiertos

Entrevistadora:desde canal ancla,tenemos a un integrante de la banda gorillaz, desde un crucero,con unstedes;¡2d¡

2d: hola,¿Cómo está?

Russel:¡¿Qué rayos esta haciendo 2d en un crucero,con un montón de chicas?¡

Noodle:¿con que "voy a tomar vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo",no?.-dijo mientras se apretaba los puños llenos de ira

Murdoc: miren esas mujeres,¡que envidia¡,yo también quiero estar ahí ¡por satan¡

Russel: cambiando de tema ,la pregunta es porque 2d esta en una entrevista.

Murdoc: tienes razón,que rayos esta pensando este cabeza hueca?.

Noodle: shhhh…dejen escuchar.

Entevistadora: le robaremos algo de tiempo,no le importaría ¿verdad?

2d: la verdad,no la noche es muy joven

Entevistadora: primero,¿Dónde están los otros integrantes de la banda?

2d: bueno ellos no pudieron venir,por que dije que me iría a un hotel y ahora me encuentro en un crucero todo pagado

Entrevistadora: ya pregunta.¿podría decirnos que paso en estos últimos años con la banda?

2d: ni yo mismo lo se,solo se que las cosas pasaron volando muy rápido jejeje,la continuidad de espacio y tiempo nos a echo una jugada...

Entrevistadora:veo que esta algo cansado y con aliento a bueno...

2d: hace mucho,pero MUCHOOOO…tiempo que no tomaba una de estas hermosas reliquias

Entrevistadora:¿Por qué?

2d: porque desde que noodle llego,hemos tenido que cuidarla mucho para que no caída en cosas malas.

Entrevistadora: como cuales?

2d: bueno,yo deje la bebida y los cigarrillos,russel aprendió a cocinar,y murdoc…murdoc…no me acuerdo,perdón…

Russel: esta bastante borracho que solo puede estar parado.

Murdoc: ¡como es posible que no te acuerdes de lo que hice por noodle¡,maldito,cuando llegues te golpeare tan fuerte que no nesesitaras una ambulancia.

Noodle:(gracias a ti 2d soy lo que soy ahora) J

Entrevista:esta muy borracho hay que sacarle provecho.-dijo mientras susurraba al que sostenía la cámara

Entrevistadora: 2d,podría hablarnos de sus compañeros de la banda y hacer una auto critica sobre lo que piensa de ello ?

2d: esta bien,pero después me ira a festejar con la gente

Entrevistadora:esta bien

2d: empezare con russel,bueno empezando desde el comienzo debo decir que russel es como un gran hermano para mi,me atrajo mas la atención que tenia espiritus en su cabeza,del se llamaba el que hicimos el vídeo de Clint. como quisiera que volviera del, lametablemte cuando le hicieron el exorcismo accidentalmente del se fue. *sniff* *sniff*,pero entre nosotros dos no le diga que es un buen rapero,por que si no se ira de la banda y ya no querra estar con nosotros

Russel:jajaja,gracias D,tu también eres mi hermano amigo

Entrevistadora: excelentes palabras 2d hacia su amigo y hermano.¿que nos puede decir de murdoc?

2d: murdoc desde el inicio fue mi mejor amigo,el me salvo de mi vida aburrida,yo estaba en mi antiguo trabajo normalmente,cuando un auto aparece de la nada y golpea muy fuerte que hico que mi ojo derecho e quedara undido,y después lo hico con el derecho,cuando quiso impresionar alas chicas y de un movimiento muy rápido salgo disparado y gracias a eso Salí de mi estado vegetativo,*snif* *sinf*es cierto que el me golpea de unas maneras muy horribles,pero se que lo hace por mi bien,aunque también lo hace por que le gusta,pero lo hace por mi bien,ya que soy un poco tonto,y eso hace que se enoje y me pege. entre nosotros dos no le diga pero una de las razones por la que bine aquí,fue porque quería que sanara mis moretones que me dejo,pero aun así lo quiero.

Murdoc:tch¡,¡maricón¡,aun así te golpeare cuando vuelvas

Entrevistadora: wow,jamas pensé que pasara entre ustedes eso,pero bueno,si usted lo acepta entonces no hay problema,cambiando de tema que ¿puede decirnos de noodle?

2d:bueno ella siempre ha sido una persona muy buena y alegre,llego de una manera muy sorprendente,cuando ella vino,toco su guitarra de una manera como si la guitarra hablara con ella,no hubiéramos sido gorillaz sin ella…

Gente:owwww…

Noodle: 2d…-decía mientras se ocultaba detrás del sofá ocultando la mitad de la cara

2d: todo fue hermosos,hasta que hicimos el vídeo del "el mañana",después de que ella se fue nuestras vidas cambiaron drástica mente,yo empece a sufrir de depresión y los demás tambié sentía tan deprimido que no dejaba de pensar en a poco esa depresión fue disminuyendo, hasta que me di cuenta que debí olvidarme de ella.

Noodle:(2d…*snif* *snif*)como pudiste olvidarte de mi?¡

Noodle fue corriendo hasta su cuarto soltando lagrimas llego hasta la mitad de la ecalera …hasta que

2d:fue lo peor que pude haber echo en todos mis años de mi vida

Noodle: ¿huh?

2d: cuando estuve en plastic beach,vi a russel gigante ni yo podía creerlo,pensé que la droga era muy fuerte,cuando abrió la boca la vi, con una mascara de mariposa,yo no podía creerlo,tiene que ser ella,lo se,ella bajo saco su mascara y era ella,no era un sueño,ni era la droga,era realidad,fui a abrazarla con toda mi fuerza y ella lo acepto,me sentí como si hubiera vuelto a la vida,ya era toda una señorita, *sinf* *snif*

Noodle: eres un tonto.-dijo mientras se secaban las lagrimas y puso una sonrisa muy hermosa

Entrevistadora:hemos escuchado rumores que usted y noodle son algo.¿es cierto?

2d: la verdad no se que decir,tal vez ella me quiera como hermano,pero no creo como algo mas,pero entre nosotros dos,no le diga que me esta empezando a gustar un poco.-se veía muy snrojado

Noodle:(le gusto a 2d,o dios mio,dios mio dios mio).-se escondió detrás del mueble completamente ruborizada.

Murdoc:jajaja,¡ni creas que habrá algo entre ustedes,asi que mejor olvidenlo

Russel: jamas pensé ver a 2d con noodle como pareja

Noodle: tal ves por eso estuvo evitándome... .-lo decia aun detrás del sofá

Murdoc: que lastima que no pasara eso en mi banda,no quiero nada de romance aquí en mi banda¡,¡he dicho¡

Noodle: como puedes decir eso después de lo que 2d piensa de ti?.-salio del sofá y enfrento a murdoc

Murdoc: me vale¡,yo pienso de otra manera sobre el.-dijo enojado

Noodle: vamos russ,ayúdame¡

Russel: la verdad,no se que decir,tal ves murdoc tenga razón.

Noodle: que?¡

Rossel: Es que todavía no puedo creer que 2d tenga esos sentimientos sobre ti,y además .noodle,¿tu sientes lo mismo por el?

Noodle:…..

Noodle se había quedado callada después de lo que dijo russel

Murdoc: lo sabia,no te gusta,eso es obvio,además esta borracho no sabe lo que dice

Rusel:de echo,el alcohol hace que botes todo lo que tienes adentro de ti

Noodle:¿de verdad?

Russel: asi es

Murdoc: sigamos viendo la entrevista a ver que mas dice el estúpido

Entrevistadora:bueno,para finalizar,habrá un nuevo álbum para este año?

2d:...no lo creo,tal ves para el siguiente año

Entrevistadora:bueno gracias 2d por esta entrevista.

2d: el honor es mio

Entrevistadora:bueno como ya lo vieron,por el momento no hay romance entre 2-d y noodle,aunque pues ser un 1%.con esto nos retiramos hasta luego

Murdoc: Ese idiota habla mucho.

Russel:yo prometo que desde que el vuelva le haré unas de sus comidas exquisitas.-dijo con una sonrisa

Murdoc:y eso porque?

Russel: por que el tubo un valor muy grande para decir lo que piensa de nosotros,además dice que yo soy un buen rapero y no quiere que me baya

Murdoc estonces yo,prometo que no lo golpeare mucho,aunque tratare de no herirlo mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Russel: tu noodle?

Noodle:...yo prometo que…tal ves yo lo vea de otra manera a 2d.-dijo mientras se sobaba el hombro

Murdoc:¡ESO JAMAS¡,no dejare que un bueno para nada este contigo,me escuchaste

Noodle:¡¿Por qué?,¡porque tienes que ser así conmigo?¡

Murdoc:e primera el los mintio a todos,ademas el es un cabeza gueca. no lo serrado

Noodle: todavía no se si me guste 2d, no después de lo que dijo.

murdoc: De que se olvido de tu existencia por completo?

Russel:¡murdoc¡

Murdoc: ¿Qué?,¡dije algo malo?

Noodle: no,esta bien,si no,es que…yo nunca me olvide de el,jamas perdí mi esperanza,quería abrazarme con el cuando lo viera,y nunca mas soltarlo,cuando se fue,me sentía triste.-dijo mientras le salía una pequeña gotita de lagrima

Russel: descuida,el dijo que cuando te vio,sintió como si volviera a nacer, osea algo de los mas hermoso que pudo haber pasado

Noodle: lo se,pero…lo que dijo me seguirá durante toda mi vida,

Murdoc: ya se esta haciendo algo tarde,ya son la 2:00 de la noche,yo me voy a dormir,adiós.

Ruseel: yo también,quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto nodos.

Noodle: no,pero gracias ,chao russel-san

Russel:chao

Noodle:(no se que pensar ahora de ti 2d,pero se que yo también te quiero,tal ves te mire de otra manera).

Noodle apago la televisión y se fue a su cuarto

 ***EN EL CUARTO DE MURDOC***

Murdoc: ¿si hubiera una relación entre el cabeza hueca y noodle...¿seriamos mas famosos de lo que somos?mmmmm…

DESPUÉS DE LA SEMANA LARGA 2D REGRESA A LA CASA Y LO RECIBEN DE BUEN GUSTO

Russel: hermano,que tal tu viaje,paso algo interesante?

2d: mmm…no,todo era aburrido jejeje,

Russel: ya veo,te prepare tu plato favorito ven a desayunar

2d:¿enserio?gracias russ

Después llega murdoc. dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Murdoc:¿Cómo estas cabeza hueca,nos trajiste algo?

2D: asi,para ti te traje un pisco muy bueno

Murdoc: wow¡,gracias men,pero,¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

2d: bueno…yo…lo compre de un supermercado de por allí?

Murdoc: bueno,suficiente para irte

2d fue a desayunar,pero no vio a esa persona especial que no estaba desayunando.

2d: donde esta noodle?

Russel: esta arriba,la he llamado mas de mil veces y solo me dice "ya voy"

2d:ire a ver

Murdoc:(suerte,la necesitaras)

2d fue donde el cuarto de noodle y no estaba,se había asustado,fue a revisar en todos los cuartos,al final no estaba,solo le faltaba un cuarto,el suyo,2d fue a abrir la puerta y lo que vio era demasiado tierno para el, noodle estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de 2d con una sonrisa muy linda.

2d:noodle despierta,a desayunar.-dice mientras la sacude lentamente

Noodle:…"parpadeo","parpadeo",¿2-d-d?¡,¡ya regresaste¡,¡t extrañe un monton¡

Noodle le da un gran abrazo y 2d lo recibe no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

2d: vamos los demás están desayunando.

Noodle:si,ya voy.

2d y noodle bajaron al mismo tiempo,ambos se sentaron y 2d empezó a contar lo que paso en su "viaje de relajación"al cual hablo de que hico meditación,a contemplar el mar, y demás lo creyeron,dijo eso para que los demás les siguiera la corriente.

2d:(russel me preparo mi plato favorito,murdoc no golpeo muy fuerte,solo un golpecito,y noodle se ve hermosa mas que nunca,mi viaje funciono J )


	2. mal comienzo

**después de que 2d termino su desayuno se fue a su cuarto y fue a darse una pequeña siesta,mientras los demás se quedaron abajo conversando**

noodle: creo que salio bien

murdoc:¡quería golpearlo en los ·$%&$ cuando volvió!

russel: oye viejo,prometiste no golpearlo tan fuerte.

murdoc: tarde o temprano le caerá un golpe cito bien recibido jajaja

noodle: eres...de lo peor :/

murdoc: tu me conoces nena,déjame ser como soy

noodle: (tapándose la frente con su mano) *suspiro*ok,como tú digas

russel: bueno,iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme?

Noodle: lo siento russ,yo paso por esta,tengo un montón de trabajos que hacer.

Murdoc:¿como cuales niñita?

Noodle: ya no soy una niña murdoc,tengo 22,y las cosas que hago no te incumben en lo absoluto

Murdoc: vaya vaya, sin duda te enseñe bien noods

Noodle: como sea.

Murdoc : ¿no intentara ir con 2d para hablar sobre "eso",verdad?

Noodle: …no .-noodle mira hacia otro lado tratando de no evitar la mirada de murdoc

Murdoc: creo que ya lo dije,que no habrá ese tipo de "cosas" aquí en la banda.

Noodle: tch¡, nadie pidió que recuerdes eso murdoc,además no estoy TAN interesar en 2d

Murdoc: en una escala del uno al diez ¿que numero escoges?

Noodle: mmm…. ¡3!

Murdoc: ¿un "3" + un 7?

Noodle: ¡entre 5¡

Murdoc:¿ + 8 ?

Noodle:¡murdoc!,entiende, yo no sé si tengo ese sentimiento por 2d

Murdoc: solo hay una manera de averiguarlo,ire con russel a comprar algunas cosas,y tal vez nos demoremos mucho,así que espero que cuando lleguemos no haya pasado nada,¿entendido?

Noodle. Relaje murds,no pasara nada…relájate,creo que la mantequilla ya se acabo ¿podrías ir a comprar uno nuevo?

Russel: cierto,la mantequilla,casi lo olvido J

Murdoc.¡ ja! ,ya veremos quien ríe al final noods

Después de eso russel y murdoc fueron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, aunque estando con murdoc el se lo llevaría hacia otro tanto,noodle fue a la habitación de 2d para hablar unas ciertas cosas

*toc toc otc*

2d fue a ver quien era,miro a través de la mirilla,al ver era noodle,2d se puso un poco nervioso,pero aun así fue a abrirle la puerta.

Noodle. hola D

2d: .¿qué paso?

Noodle: nada,solo pasaba por aquí y quería hablar un poco contigo :3

2d:esta bien,¿dime de q-que quieres hablar?

Noode: mas bien quiero que tu me hables sobre lo que quiero saber. D

2D: esta bien,que que es lo que quieres saber?

Noodle: quiero que me hables sobre…tus vacaciones

2d se pudo mas nervioso y no supo que responder.

2d:…

Noodle: …D?

A 2d le quedaba solo una cosa por hacer

2d: pues contemplar el mar,desde el ultimo piso del hote. fue hermoso

Noode:…oye no esta-

2d: y las habitaciones eran de lujo,si lo hubieras visto

Noodle: estas seguro que-

2d:y la recepcionista era una hermosa-

Noodle:¡ya basta¡ .-hablo tan fuerte que a 2d lo asusto muy rápido

Noodle: como…tu…es que…no estarás… .-dijo noodle algo confusa y resacándose la cabeza

2d:..¿pasa algo noods?

Noodle:*suspiro*.no,no pasa nada…solo quiero que lo que hiciste en tus vacaciones sean mas detallados

2d: ¿Cómo así?

Noodle: pues…como que comí esto y me provoco lo otro y haci.¿que te parece?

2d: no,no entiendo

Noodle:¡cuéntame mas de los que hiciste! , ¡mierda!

2d: ¡está bien ¡está bien, pero no te enojes por favor .-2d suplicaba para que noodle no se enojara!

Noodle: sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo D

2d: a mi o me gusta que te enojes noods,tu hermosa sonrisa de va cuando te enojas

Noodle: e-estas bien,gracias 0/0

 **2d se quedaron conversando un buen rato,como siempre 2d estuvo inventando algunas cosas para que noodle no se diera cuenta,pero noodle sabia que todo era una mentira mal contada,solo movía la cabeza y asombrada por algunas cosas que dijo 2d. después de un gran rato. murdoc y russel regresaron,pero trajeron un invitado especial que noodle y 2d no se la persona inesperada estaba en la entrada de la casa**

Murdoc: oigan,bajen inmediatamente

2dle: ya vamos¡

Ambos bajaron y fueron donde murdoc quien los había llamado,russel no pudo decir nada

Murdoc: oye bobo , ¡te traje algo especial para ti¡

2d:¿algo….especial para mi?

Noodle inclinaba la cabeza como intrigada,preguntadose que o quien era lo que murdoc trajo para 2d

Murdoc:¡damas y caballeros, desde lo mas profundo de los basureros¡. ¡PAULA! , ENTRA

Paula entro una ves terminada su presentación algo tonta,noodle se quedo boquiabierta al verla,mientras que 2d estaba en estado de shock. paula había tenido mas cuerpo en esta fase con unos tacos elegantes,unas pulseras que resaltaban,y unos lentes de sol que parecia una estrella.

stu, como ha pasado el tiempo como estas .-con una sonrisa de lado a lado

2d:…como estas? .-2d seguía en estado de shock.

Noodle se llevo a russel hacia a la cocina para hablar sobre paula.

Noodle: se puede saber que rayos hace esa mujer aquí?,¿acaso perdieron el juicio?

Russel: no lo se,yo estaba comprando para la cena,cuando de repente murdoc y paula estaban detrás de mi.

Noodle:¿pero como es posible que ella apareciera de la nada?

Russel. no lo se,solo se que murdoc me dijo que hiba ha ir al baño y después-

Noodle: asunto resuelto,no hace falta decir nada mas russ,solo hay que esperar que esta loca se vaya de aquí.

Russel: tienes razón,espero que se vaya rápido de aquí

 **Terminando de hablar noodle y russel,paula entra inesperadamente y ve que la guitarrista actual de la banda,no le hacia feliz su presencia**

Paula:hola,tu debes ser la guitarrista,¿verdad?

Noodle: en persona,¿quieres un autógrafo o que?

Paula: tch! , mas vale que cuides tu espalda niñita o de lo contrario lo lamentaras.

Noodle:i,esta bien,solo quería romper un poco el hielo,nada mas

Paula.¿enserio me cambiaron por ella?,me cuesta trabajo creerlo

Noodle: como sea,¿ya te vas?

Paula:si lo quieres,pues obviamente no lo are,además quisiera que stu me lleve a conocer esta casa

Noodle. ja! , D jamas haría algo contigo,el ya no quiere nada de ti,¿verdad D?

 **2d empeso a salir del shock y fue a hablar con paula.**

2d: si tu quieres puedo enseñarte los cuartos de los integrantes .-agarrándose el antebrazo

Paula: eso me encantaría,gracias stu

Noodle:… (¡¿pero khe ver-

 **Mientras que 2d fue a enseñarle las habitaciones a fue donde noodle,te toco el hombro,haciéndole que noodle vuelva del shock**

Murdoc: que pasa noods?,parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma .jajaja-

Noodle al escuchar su risa de murdoc,noodle se lo llevo a la concina y le hico un interrogatorio

Noodle: antes de que agarre el cuchillo de cocina y empiece ha abrirte como piñata, ¿Qué rayos estas tramando murdoc?

Murdoc: vamos relájate noods,es solo para pasar el rato para pasar con la ex-guitarrista de nuestra banda.

noodle: no te pases de lanza y dime cual es tu verdadera intención.¿porque la trajistes paula?,¡habla¡

murdoc:esta bien,esta bien,me atrapaste,la razón por la que te traje a paula fue para comprobar que tu puedes estar o no enamorada de 2d. es divertido verdad?

noodle:... preparate para morir maldito moco ¡verde¡

,entonces es verdad,jajaja

 **russel fue donde noodle y fue a tranquilizarla,mientras que murdoc fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto**

noodle: Algún día me la pagara ese malvado

russel: relájate russ,paula estará por un rato en la casa,luego se ira

noodle: espero que tengas razón,veamos que esta haciendo esos dos,no quiero perder de vista a paula,ademas no quiero que paula se acerque a 2d

russel:si,vamos,antes de que pase algo malo.

noodle y russel fueron donde estaban 2d y paula,cuando fueron donde los dos,2d termino de darle el recorrido de todos los cuartos

noodle:2d¡

2d:noods?

noodle fue corriendo donde el,salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo,2d lo correspondió

noodle:¿estas bien?.¿te hizo algo?,muéstrame tus manos

2d: estoy bien,no te preocupes .-2d le enseño sus manos para comprobarle que no le paso nada.

paula:que diablos tratas de decir?,¿que le estoy dando drogas o algo asi?

noodle:...si

paula:(maldita mocosa)

noodle. ahora que 2d te hizo un recorrido de la caza,creo que ya cumplió con su palabra,ahora puedes irte

paula:y si te digo que me voy a quedar,¿como te quedad?

noodle:¿que?,no puedes hacer lo que quieras,adiós

noodle le señalaba la puerta

paula:y si te digo que,murdoc me alquilo un cuarto por algunos billetes?.¿como te quedas?.

russel: oh no¡,¡corran¡

noodle:...¡MURDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK¡

murdoc:ups,ya se dio cuenta jejeje,esto se pondrá bueno

 _HOLA A TODOS,SOY EL SENSUAL OVELISCOOVESLICO CREADOR D HISTORIAS QUE LA MAYORIA DE ELLAS AUN NO HAN SIDO ESTOS FANFIC SON ALGO AGOTADOR,EN ESPECIAL LA HISTORIA NUMERO 1 DE MIS ESTE FANFIC LES PROMETO QUE SERA CADA DOMINGO,EL OTRO DOMINGO NO CUENTA PORQUE TENIA FULL TRABAJOS Y EXPOSICIONES,ESTE CAPITULO ES DEL DOMINGO ANTERIOR, Y EL PROXIMO QUE HARE SERA PARA ESTE DOMINGO...,Y PUES NADA MAS YA NOS VOLVEREMOS A LUEGO PAPUS Y MAMUS_


	3. esto no es bueno

**llego la hora del desayuno, paula se sentó alado de 2-d,mientras que noodle no les quitaba la vista y ha eso murdoc le causaba risa.**

russel:noodle.¿sucede algo?-la mira mientras ve a paula con una mirada seria.

noodle:...no,porque dices eso?.mira hacia otro lado en el ultimo segundo.

russel:¿por nada?

murdoc: vamos noods porque estas así?.-finge una sonrisa malvada

noodle: mejor sierra la boca murdoc.

murdoc: no hay para enojarse querida,aun eres joven,aprovecha el tiempo que te queda de vida.

noodle:ja,mejor disfrutare mi desayuno tranquilamente.

murdoc: pues con lo que tienes enfrente de tus ojos no te dejara "tranquila".

noodle: tu estas disfrutando esto verdad?.-agarra una gallet y lo moja en el vaso de leche.

murdoc: un poco,un poco :p

 **paula no dejaba de mirar a 2-d mientras desayunaba y a noodle eso le causaba la primera ves que noodle tenia ese sentimiento de ira hacia alguien que era la ex-miembro de la banda.**

2-d:uhhh...¿podrias de dejarme de mirarme así?,me siento algo observado.

paula: jeje,perdón es que ha pasado un buen tiempo que no te veía.

noodle:(hace tiempo que no rompiste el corazón de alguien dirás,sucia).

2-d:ami también me alegra encontrarte...creo.-dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

noodle:(se nota que aun te ama jajaja)

murdoc: esto es algo muy bueno,que todos estemos reunidos aquí.

noodle:(esto me alegra tanto,muero de felicidad)

murdoc: querida,noto que estas haciendo un montón de muecas,¿puedo saber el porque de esto?

noodle:heh?...no,por nada,créeme.(¿enserio se notaba tanto?)

russel:¿estas bien noods?

noodle: si,tranquilo,no pasa nada :)

2-d:creo que iré a practica con mi melódica,gracias por el desayuno.

paula:¿puedo ir a verte como practicas?

2-d:me gusta practicas en privado,lo siento?.

bien...

noodle:(directita ala friendzone jajajaja)

murdoc: otra ves noods?,en que piensas?

noodle: en muchas cosas

murdoc: como sea...

*en el cuarto de 2-d*

2-d:a noodle no le parece muy amigable paula,noodle se ve muy linda cuando se enoja jeje.

 ** _debo aclarar que esto transcurre en la fase ,ya casi entrando a la fase 4,pero aun estan en la face 3,este capitulo es corto porque estoy algo aburrido y como que no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo,buenos tambien tengo que hacer otros fanfics,bueno,hasta luego_**


	4. esto se esta saliendo de control

2-d:me siento muy raro desde que ella volvio,no me lo esperaba desde aquella ocasión donde hizo "eso" con esta aquí como si eso no hubiera pasado.¿que esta pasando?

 _*toc toc toc*_

2-d:¿quien es?

noodle:soy yo,noodle.¿puedo pasar?

2-d:¡noods¡?,espe-espera un momento.

noodle:si estas arreglando tu cuarto no te preocupes,no diré nada.

2-d:no no,no es eso.(como lo zupo).-ordenando la ropa

noodle:...sigo esperando

2-d:(listo),ya abro

 _*abriendo puerta*_

2-d:mmm hola

noodle:como te demoraste un poco ¿no lo crees?.

2-d:como cuanto?

noodle:buenos con minutos

2-d:perdon,es que...no encontraba mi melódica.

noodle:ya veo...

2-d:ha,puedes pasar,por favor

noodle:gracias-wao tu cuarto esta ordenado,super ordenado

2-d:que esperabas de stuart pot

noodle:pues no mucho jajaja

2-d:jjejeje ,oye...

noodle:jaja relájate vine a hablarte de ella.

2-d:sobre paula verdad?

noodle:asi es,eso...y otra cosa mas

2-d:ok

noodle:¿aun sientes algo por ella .D?

2-d:pues creo que no

noodle:¿que?,¿como que "creo que no"?es un NO y listo,ella es mala, M-A-L-A

2-d:tienes razon,no,ella ya no me gusta

noodle:Exacto,esa es la actitud

2-d:ademas esta algo muy vieja

noodle:es porque no se cuido muy bien

2-d:jaja tienes ,voy a estar con mi melódica un rato en el estudio de grabación .¿quieres acompañarme?

noodle:pero dijiste que no querías estar acompañado.-mirando directamente a sus ojos

2-d:bueno si,pero si eres tu,entonces no pasara nada.

noodle:enserio,muchas gracias D

 **noodle le da un dulce abrazo a 2-d,y e lo recibe,noodle lo abraza tan fuerte que empieza a sonrojarse a tal punto que no lo deja respirar**

2-d:me estoy asfixiando ,noodle¡.-poniendo su cara de pálido a morado

noodle:perdoname,supongo que no puedo controlar mi fuerza,jeje

noodle:cambiando de tema,también vine por otra cosa D,espero que no te molestes cuando te lo diga.¿de acuerdo?

2-d:esta bien,sabes que no me molesto cuando tu me dices algo.

noodle:(muy bien,aquí vamos).eres muy buena persona D,siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando fui una niña,me dolió tanto cuando me deje de pensar en ti y en los demas...,les conté a todos que hice después para sobrevivir hasta regresar con le oculte algo a alguien,a qui va mi pregunta.¿me estas ocultando algo D?

2-d:¿a que te refieres?

noodle:me refieron si tienes algo asi como un secreto o algo parecido,tu sabes

2-d:¿porque me preguntas eso noods?

noodle:quiero saber si tu quieres decirme algo,algo asi como si quisiera desahogarse de algo.¿no lo crees?

2-d:pues creo que... no tengo nada que te este ocultando.-mirando el techo de la habitación

 **a noodle se sentía decepcionada por el comportamiento que tiene 2-d por no decir nada de lo que ella decidió hacer lo siguiente**

noodle:saldre a ver como estan lo demas,tal ves vuelva.¿ok?

2-d:¿estas bien noods?.-agarrando el brazo de noods a un milimetro de que ella abra la puerta.

noodle:¡estoy bien¡,¡¿ok?¡.-sacandose el brazo de 2-d bruscamente.

 **después** **del movimiento brusco hacia 2-d,noodle no quiso mirar atras y despues fue corriendo hacia donde estaba murdoc y russel.**

2-d:¿qu-qu-que esta pasando aqui?.-sacudiendo su cabello

 **2-d serró la puerta y estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama,pero otra ves vuelven a tocar la puerta.**

 ***** toc toc toc*

2-d:(noodle,esta ves diré todo lo que ella quiera,no quiero que se enoje conmigo)entra

 **2-d no se esperaba a la persona que toco y entro en su cuarto,era paula con una guantes negros y unas sogas muy gruesas t unas soga era tan gruesa que podian amarrar ha alguien**

 **2-d:** ¡paula¡,¿que estas haciendo con esas sogas y esa tijeras.-mirando de miedo

paula:descuida,esto te hará olvidar la pena,te haré lo que nunca pude hacer contigo.

2-d:paula...detente...que estas haciendo,¡hah¡-

BUENO LO DEJARE CON SUSPENSO PORQUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE HACER OTROS FANFIC,DISCULPENME ADIOS,HASTA OTRA


	5. voy con todo

**noodle bajo hacia el primer piso,se encontró con murdoc sentado en su sofá favorito con la botella que le dio 2-d después del viaje,murdoc pudo ver a noodle con una cara desesperada y un poco amargada.**

murdoc:¿paso algo?.-mostró una cara no tan interesada

noodle:no,nada que ver

murdoc:ja,tu no actúas así noods,dime,¿paso algo?.-observaba la botella

noodle:...es 2-d,sigue con sus mentiras.

murdoc:jajaja,tal ves no se acuerde de lo que hico,aunque no siempre fue así,¿que raro verdad?

noodle:*suspiro*,cambio mucho verdad?

murdoc:jajaja si...

murdoc:¿eso que tienes en la mano,es lo que trajo D en su viaje?

murdoc:si,se ve muy buena,y huele...como si quisieran que la beban hasta la ultima gota.

noodle:dame un poco.-sacando el vaso de la nada

murdoc:¡¿que?¡,no puedo darte nada,russel me mataría

noodle:es cierto,¿donde esta?.-mirando ambos lados.

murdoc:fue al centro comercial,para la semana.

noodle:el no se enterara,quiero olvidar algunas cosas.(como lo hace el).

murdoc: tu odiabas el licor,ahora si,no te entiendo.

noodle:solo dame un poco,no pasara nada.

murdoc:esta bien,pero no digas que te ofreci un poco,o russel me matara.

noodle:tch,confía en mi,soy la que te trajo a la fama,esto no es nada para m-

-una botella vacía después-

aqui es la parte donde noodle entra en los efectos:/

noodle:yo le dije "si tienes que contarme algo dimelo", y el me dijo,"yo no tengo nada que te este ocultando",osea,¿que cerebro tiene para no recordarse lo que hico ese dia?.

murdoc:aja,continua

noodle:¿hay algo malo en mi?,le caigo tan mal al D ?,¿O QUE?

murdoc:jaja,nada de eso,ya te lo dije,no se acuerda.

noodle:ja,quiero que me diga todo lo que piensa de mi.-agarrando la botella vacia

murdoc:¿que aras ahora?

noodle:que no es obvio,iré a que me diga todo lo quiero escuchar¡.-subiendo las escaleras

murdoc:no puedes ir asi,regresa

noodle:shh¡,callate,no me molestes ahora,ok?

murdoc:bah,has lo que quieras,pero no me culpes de algo de lo que vayas a hacer

 **noodle boto la botella haciendo caer por las escaleras,murdoc observo la botella**

murdoc:(no me dejo ni una gota,a la próxima no le doy nada)

*toc toc toc*

noodle:D,abre ahora la puerta

2-d:noods,ayuda-

noodle:¿que esta pasado?,D?...¡¿D...?¡

 **nadie abro la puerta**

 _hola hice el fanfic lo mas rápido posible por 2 razones_

 _1:son las 12:26 pm,tengo miedo que salga un monstruo debajo de mi cama_

 _2:mañana empiezo con los labores de instituto y creo que no pueda hacer mucho mas,(flojera)_

 _tal ves los suba los domingo o sabado los fanfic,_

 _bueno,saludos a todos,nos veremos después,hasta luego_


End file.
